1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro electronic device and a method for fabricating a micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) resonator thereof, and particularly to a microelectronic device with low production cost and a method for fabricating a MEMS resonator thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
MEMS technique has established a whole new technical field and industry. The MEMS technique has been widely used in a variety of microelectronic devices that have electronic and mechanical properties, for example, pressure sensors, accelerators and micro-microphones.
Generally, in a conventional method for fabricating a micro electronic device, an MEMS resonator and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuit of the micro electronic device are respectively disposed on two different substrates. And then, the MEMS resonator and the CMOS circuit disposed on the two different substrates are packaged together to form the micro electronic device. Thus, the conventional method is complicated and it is difficult to reduce the production cost of the micro electronic device.
Therefore, how to resolve the above issue to simplify the manufacturing process of the micro electronic device and to reduce the production cost of the micro electronic device has become an important topic in the related industry.